finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lakshmi (Record Keeper)
Lakshmi is a boss in Final Fantasy Record Keeper fought in the Lakshmi Record of the Magicite Dungeons, based on the Esper from Final Fantasy VI. Stats AI script All of Lakshmi's attacks have a charge time of 1.76 in-game seconds except where noted. * Alluring Embrace: h403 self heal, Auto-hit Regen and Haste (WHT) * Cure: h202 self heal, capped at 99999 (WHT) * Curaja: h336 self heal, capped at 99999 (WHT) * Curada: h672 self heal, capped at 99999 (WHT) * Dampen Dark: Self Auto-hit dark resistance +20% (NAT) * Entice: Auto-hit Confuse - only targets party slots 1 + 2 (NAT) * Lullaby: Auto-hit Sleep - only targets party slots 4 + 5 (NAT, 0.01s charge) * Last Kiss: 246% magic, Auto-hit Doom (60 seconds) - only targets party slots 4 + 5 (NAT) * Poltergeist: AoE Auto-hit 75% current HP damage, Auto-hit Sap (NAT) * Diaga: 294% AoE holy magic, 303% holy resistance -10% for 20 seconds - targets specific party slots (NAT) * Holyja: 582% AoE holy magic (NAT) * Savage Holy: 582% AoE holy magic, Auto-hit self MAG/MND +75% for 25 seconds (NAT) * Savage Poltergeist: 246% AoE piercing lightning magic, 100% remove Haste (NAT) * Savage Alluring Embrace: 486% AoE piercing holy magic, Auto-Hit self Regen and Haste (NAT) After her first turn, Lakshmi will enter Holy Rage. In this state, all damage she takes is reduced to 76.9% and her ATB and actions charge at 130% of the normal speed. After Holy Rage is interrupted by any overflowing attack, Lakshmi will re-enter upon losing 150,000 HP since leaving Holy Rage. When that is interrupted, she will re-enter in four turns, then in three turns or upon losing 225,000 HP since leaving Holy Rage. If the HP thresholds aren't reached fast enough, Lakshmi will enter Phase 2 after her 11th turn, Phase 3 after the 22th, and will enrage after the 34th. Turns Phase 1 (100-70% HP) * Turn 1: Wait (no action) * Turn 2: Alluring Embrace * Turn 3: Last Kiss * Turn 4: Diaga (slots 2/3/4) * Turn 5: Holyja * Turn 6: Cure * Turn 7: Poltergeist * Turn 8: Diaga (slots 1/5) * Turn 9: Entice * Turn 10: Lullaby * Turn 11: Holyja Phase 2 (80-41% HP) * Turn 1: Savage Holy * Turn 2: Curaja * Turn 3: Holyja * Turn 4: Poltergeist * Turn 5: Diaga (slots 1/5) * Turn 6: Entice * Turn 7: Lullaby * Turn 8: Savage Poltergeist * Turn 9: Curaja * Turn 10: Diaga (slots 2/3/4) * Turn 11: Holyja * Turn 12: Savage Holy * Turn 13: Curaja * Turn 14: Holyja * Turn 15: Poltergeist * Turn 16: Diaga (slots 1/5) * Turn 17: Entice * Turn 18: Lullaby * Turn 19: Savage Poltergeist * Turn 20: Curaja * Turn 21: Diaga (slots 2/3/4) * Turn 22: Holyja Phase 3 (40-0% HP) * Turn 1: Savage Alluring Embrace * Turn 2: Savage Poltergeist * Turn 3: Dampen Dark * Turn 4: Holyja * Turn 5: Curada * Turn 6: Poltergeist * Turn 7: Diaga (slots 1/5) * Turn 8: Entice * Turn 9: Lullaby * Turn 10: Curada * Turn 11: Diaga (slots 2/3/4) * Turn 12: Holyja * Turn 13: Savage Alluring Embrace * Turn 14: Savage Poltergeist * Turn 15: Dampen Dark * Turn 16: Holyja * Turn 17: Curada * Turn 18: Poltergeist * Turn 19: Diaga (slots 1/5) * Turn 20: Entice * Turn 21: Lullaby * Turn 22: Curada * Turn 23: Diaga (slots 2/3/4) * Turn 24: Holyja * Turn 25: Savage Alluring Embrace * Turn 26: Savage Poltergeist * Turn 27: Dampen Dark * Turn 28: Holyja * Turn 29: Curada * Turn 30: Poltergeist * Turn 31: Diaga (slots 1/5) * Turn 32: Entice * Turn 33: Lullaby * Turn 34: Holyja * Turn 11: Diaga * Turn 12: Holyja Enraged * Turn 1 + 3n: Savage Holy * Turn 2 + 3n: Savage Poltergeist * Turn 3 + 3n: Savage Alluring Embrace Strategy A party of physical attackers is required, as all damage Lakshmi takes from magic and ninjutsu is divided by 3. Some of Lakshmi's moves inflict status effects only blocked with a status barrier. She always uses Entice and Lullaby back-to-back, and since Lullaby has no charge time, the barrier should be recast as needed. On the other hand, these moves are used fairly late in each phase, and can be ignored if the player's damage output is fast enough. Alluring Embrace's Regen should be dispelled, and a Soul Break that lowers enemy dark resistance is optimal to preempt Dampen Dark. Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Record Keeper